·I'd Lie·
by Alai Skystar
Summary: Song fic, basado en la canción I'd Lie de Taylor Swift... Midorikawa recuerda ciertos momentos vividos con Hiroto, y luego de ellos termina por decidirse a declararse le de una forma bastante peculiar.  pesimo summary U.U


Bueno, les cuento que esto nacio en clases mientras escuchaba la canción I'd Lie de Taylor Swift, como qe en mi mente se formo todo y solo necesitaba plasmarlo en el papel... y despues de muchas frustraciones llego a mi word y de el termino por llegar aqui :D

Y como la gente sabe que debo decirlo... Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece su dueño (por ahora) es Level 5, peor la serie sera mía cuando Endou le confiese su amor a Kazemaru y mas de una de las managers muera de un paro cardíaco.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Lie<strong>

Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué el?, ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo?, ¿por qué Hiroto?...

Nos conocimos hace muchos años atrás. EL llego a mi vida justamente tras la muerte de mis padres.

Recuerdo a la perfección ese momento. Yo lloraba en una esquina de la sala de juegos del orfanato y el se apareció a mi lado tendiéndome su mano, me miro con sus hermosos ojos color jade y con su hermosa sonrisa, para luego decir: _"¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros Midorikawa-kun?"._

Esa sola pregunta que dirigió asía mi me basto para enamorarme de el y para que luego con el tiempo nos volviéramos lo mejores amigos.

Tengo tantos recuerdos… Como cuando una vez salimos en el auto de su padre y dimos vueltas a la ciudad durante toda la noche, mientras a la vez que el conducía me contaba como había logrado que su padre le prestase el auto, entre muchas otras cosas, y mientras el hablaba yo contaba los colores que reflejaban las luces de la ciudad en sus ojos.

_I'don think that passenger seat / Nunca pensé que el asiento del pasajero_

_Has ever looked this good to me / Me sentara tan bien. _

_He tell me about his night / El me cuenta sobre su noche_

_I count the colors in his eyes / Yo cuento los colores de sus ojos._

Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que el sienta por mi lo mismo que yo siento por el… Por eso cuando una vez me contó de forma despreocupada que nunca se había enamorado, roge al cielo que estuviera mintiendo, pues tenía la esperanza de que se llegara a enamorar algún día de mi.

Se tantas cosas sobre el… Hasta me aprendí todas sus canciones favoritas, lo conozco tanto que a veces dudo que a veces llegue a pensar en mí.

_Don't ever fall in love / Nunca se ha enamorado_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers though his hair / Lo jura mientras pasa los dedos por tu cabello._

_I'm laughing' cause I hope he's wrong / Yo me rió esperando que sea mentira_

_And I don't think it never crossed his mind / No creo que nunca cruze por su mente._

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile / El cuenta un chiste, yo finjo una sonrisa._

_But I know all his favorite songs / Pero yo se todas sus canciones favoritas._

Aun que el no me lo diga, a veces creo que el si siente por mi algo parecido a lo que yo siento por el. Recuerdo un día que le pregunte sobre su color favorito y me respondió que era el verde y cuando le pregunte la razón me dijo: _"Por que es el color de tu cabellos obviamente", _y tras decir eso miro asía otro lado sonrojado.

Recuerdo otro dia en el que me enseño una fotografía de su familia real y yo me sorprendí al notar que su verdadero padre tenia los mismos ojos que el.

_And I could tell you / y podria decirte_

_His favorite color's green / Su color favorito es el verde._

_He loves to argue / Le encanta discutir  
>Born on the seventeenth  Nacío un 17._

_His sister's beautiful / Su hermana es hermosa_

_He has his father's eyes / El tiene los ojos de su padre._

_And if you ask me if I love him… / y si me preguntas si lo amo…  
>I'd Lie  Mentiria._

Un día los dos solo en su habitación como muchas otras veces en el pasado, hablábamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho durante el día y yo no podía despegar mis ojos de él, pues todos sus movimientos me maravillaban. Ese día le dije que lo quería muchísimo y el me respondió que también me quería mucho, sin notar que yo me estaba refiriendo a quererlo mas que como un amigo. Aun me cuesta comprender como una luz no se podía llegar a encender en su mente para hacerle notar lo obvio.

_He looks around the room / Mira alrededor de la habitación_

_Innocently over looks the truth / Inocentemente pasa la verdad por alto_

_Shouldn't Light go on / No deveria encenderse su luz._

_Doesn't he know that I've him / ¿No sabe que me ha gustado..._

_Memorized for so long / por tanto tiempo?_

Recuerdo solo haber visto llorar a Hiroto una vez, y me gustaría suponer y así presumir que fue por mí. Tras lo sucedido con el Instituto Alien, nos separamos un tiempo, hasta que por fin un día cuando todo estuvo resuelto al fin, nos volvimos a ver en el orfanato. Admito que al verlo corrí a abrazarlo con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos y también me animaría a admitir que tuve que contenerme a besarlo y delatarme. Tras eso abrazo que fue gratamente correspondido, nos separamos un poco y cuando volví a ver nuevamente su bello rostro, note algunas lagrimas de alegría rodar por sus mejillas.

_He sees everything in black and white / el ve todo en blanco y negro  
>Never let nobody see him cry  No deja que nadie lo vea llorar_

_I don't let nobody see me... / Yo no dejo que nadie me vea…_

_Wishing he was mine / Deseando que fuera mio_

Siguiendo con mis recuerdo... Puedo hablar sobre cierto día en que nos pusimos a discutir por que el no quería comprarme helado y o moría de ganas de comer uno… El parecía divertirse con mis respuestas durante la discusión y solía reírse cuando yo asía caritas de puchero… Luego de discutir un poco mas, el simplemente beso mi mejilla asiendo que me sonrojara y dejándome mudo, para luego agregar que podíamos ir a su casa y que su hermana Hitomiko nos podría servir helado.

_And I could tell you / y podria decirte_

_His favorite color's green / Su color favorito es el verde._

_He loves to argue / Le encanta discutir  
>Born on the seventeenth  Nacío un 17._

_His sister's beautiful / Su hermana es hermosa_

_He has his father's eyes / El tiene los ojos de su padre._

_And if you ask me if I love him… / y si me preguntas si lo amo…  
>I'd Lie  Mentiria._

Me acostumbre mucho a su compañía, al punto de que me era muy triste estar sin el. Muchas veces he deseado decirle lo que siento, pero nunca me he dado el valor para poder confesárselo. Al punto que casi me he resignado a suspirar por el en soledad.

_He stands there, then walk Hawai / el esta hay, luego se va_

_My God, if I could only say / Dios mío, si solo pudiera decir_

_I'm only holding every breath for you / Que estoy suspirando por ti_

Un día le pedí que escribiera una canción para mi, pues aun que muy pocos lo saben, el sabe tocar la guitarra de un modo maravilloso. Luego de insistirle un poco termino por acceder diciéndome que sería nuestro secreto, sonrojándome, pues me miro con esos ojos que parecen ver a trabes de todo, a excepción aparentemente… de mi corazón. Tras ese día me dije a mi mismo decididamente que me confesaría.

_He'd never teel you / El nunca te dirá_

_But he can play guitar / Pero el sabe tocar la guitarra  
>I think he can see through everything… __Creo que puede ver a través de todo…_

_But my__ heart / Excepto mi corazon_

_First thought when I wake up / La primera cosa que pienso cuando me levanto_

_Is: My God, he's beautiful / Es: Mi Dios, es hermoso_

_So I put on my make-up / Así que me arreglo_

_And pray for a miracle / y rezo por un milagro_

Por fin había llegado el día en que me confesaría a Hiroto. Aquel día que había ansiado durante mucho tiempo, pero para el cual nunca me había sentido preparado hasta ahora.

Nos encontramos en una bella plaza y luego de caminar sin sentido por un tiempo, nos sentamos junto a un árbol apoyándonos en este.

- Ryuuji-kun… haz estado muy pensativo… ¿te sucede algo?- me pregunto con preocupación.

- ¿E-eso cre-crees?- conteste disimulando inútilmente mis nervios…- Esto Hiro-kun… ¿Te párese que juguemos a algo?

- ¿Qué se te ocurre? – dijo acomodándose frente a mi.

- Podemos jugar al juego de las mentiras. – sonreí- el que diga la mentira mas grande gana.

- Bien, me párese interesante…-me sonrío dulcemente- ¿te párese si yo comienzo?...- asentí – No me gusta salir de casa.

- mmm…. Odio el helado – continué de modo competitivo.

- Difícil… mmm… Odio el fútbol… - contra ataco.

- No me puedes ganar…- me sonroje y lo mire a los ojos – Hiro-kun… No te amo – Note como sus ojos se abrían de par en par y se quedaba estático sin moverse…- Lo-lo siento Hiro-kun…- dije mientras me paraba dispuesto a irme.

- ¡No!, espera- dijo Hiroto y antes de que pudiera responder algo, tomo mi muñeca y me jalo asía el, para luego posar una de sus manos en mi mejilla y con la otra sujetar mi cintura.- El que no puede ganar… eres tu… Ryuuji-kun – sonrío y se acerco a mi al punto de que sus labios rozaban con los míos al hablar.- Yo, No te amo…- luego junto suavemente sus labios con los míos estremeciéndome.- Y eso… no fue un beso.-Río.

- Hi-Hiro-kun…-estaba tan feliz y casi en estado de shock…- Creo que el que perdió eres tu…- sonreí de medio lado y el me miro confuso.- por que te puedo ganar diciendo que este… No fue el mejor día de mi vida… y además ese realmente no fue un beso… así que no estarías mintiendo.- Enlace mi brazos alrededor de su cuello ye lo acerque tanto a mi como pude besándolo tan apasionadamente como me era posible…- Ese si es un beso…

_Yes I could tell you / y podria decirte_

_His favorite color's green / Su color favorito es el verde._

_He loves to argue / Le encanta discutir  
>Oh, and it kills me  Oh!, y me mata._

_His sister's beautiful / Su hermana es hermosa_

_He has his father's eyes / El tiene los ojos de su padre._

_And if you ask me if I love him… / y si me preguntas si lo amo…  
>I'd Lie  Mentiria._

- Ahora que termino el juego…-me susurro mientras caminábamos de la mano asía mi casa… - puedo decirlo… Te amo Ryuuji Midorikawa.

- y yo te amo a ti Hiroto Kiyama - le sonreí con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- Una cosa mas…. ¿tu casa esta vacía no?- me pregunto y asentí confuso – perfecto…- me miro de una manera que dio miedo y luego acelero el paso.

* * *

><p>¿Que opinan, meresco algun review?<br>¿No tengo futuro?  
>Bueno como sea ya me frustre... besos y chocolates<br>Aportes comentarios, criticas y amenazas de muerte en reviews ;)


End file.
